he_examswikiaorg-20200213-history
Midlands Exam Centres
These exam centres have either taken external candidates in the past, or have indicated that they would consider it. Please feel free to add or edit information '- we rely on the home-ed community to keep this up to date. It's easiest to edit if you create a Wikia account first, but you could also just leave a comment below and we'll add any centres mentioned to the main list. = '''West Midlands ' '''Hereford [http://www.theherefordacademy.org.uk/ Hereford Academy] - a school and sixth form which takes private candidates, described as 'Excellent' by a home educator. Coventry [http://www.tutorsandexams.uk/ Coventry - Tutors and Exams ] Private exam centre for IGCSE, GCSE and A Levels. Close to Birmingham airport and in the centre of Coventry. Set up specifically for external candidates, will do foreign language speaking assessments, access arrangements etc. http://www.tutorsandexams.uk/ Birmingham Birmingham - EMST Tuition and Exam Centre - private exam centre. Does foreign language speaking assessments, on-screen Functional Skills testing, and A-level science practicals. Prices £200 for a 2-paper written-only IGCSE. Have not had any feedback from home educators yet. Kimichi school, Acocks green, Birmingham 0121 679 5298. The head is happy to have external candidates register with them. They are a very small school so exam rooms will be super quiet and relaxed. Shropshire Bishop's Castle - The Community College - Shropshire SY9 . CIE exam centre (may do other boards too). Contact Shona Glover, Examinations Officer on 01588 63825 One family's experience: "We phoned the LA and, although they tried incredibly hard to refer us back to Edexcel, when it became clear that I was happy to stay on the phone all day insisting that Edexcel had referred us to the LA ,they gave a huge sigh and passed me onto Family Services, who were very sympathetic and passed me onto the Schools Effectiveness Unit, who were extremely sympathetic and phoned schools in the area, until they found an exam officer who would help. As it turns out, we cannot sit Edexcel exams at this school as they are not a registered centre – but we are sitting two AQA GCSEs there. Meantime, we discovered a local private school who are an IGCSE centre who are happy for us to sit the IGCSEs there. Both schools will be charging at cost – we have been given the ball park figure of no more than £60 per exam. Worcestershire Norton College, Worcester - tel 01905 359257 - "the person to speak to is Josh Williams. It's a small college nr to J7 of the M5. My daughter recently took an iGCSE there and they were really helpful and friendly. They are keen to help HE children take exams, offer November sittings as well - and even a mock should you want one - though this is the same charge as the exam, which was £75. " longer offering January sittings - 2017 onwards [http://www.wsfc.ac.uk/options/option2/index.php?ItemID=1 Worcester Sixth Form College] - accepts external candidates for summer and January exams, including language orals. Contact Alison Finch, Exams Assistant on 01905 362624 or email exams@wsfc.ac.uk . East Midlands Derbyshire, Leicestershire, Lincolnshire, Northamptonshire,Nottinghamshire and Rutland. [http://examswithnsw.org NorthStarWorldwide]' - Dronfield, Derbyshire' - CIE exam centre and online course provider, run by former home-educators. Highly recommended by home-educating families. Also able to undertake Access Arrangement assessments at very reasonable rates. At present CIE only but please check as in the process of registering with others. Lincolnshire [http://www.priorywitham.co.uk/ The Priory Witham Academy], Lincoln - Tel: 01522 871 390 or Email: cbrown@prioryacademies.co.uk. [http://www.christs-hospital.lincs.sch.uk/ Lincoln Christ's Hospital School] independent school accepting external candidates in 2016. Lincoln Minster School - independent school, accepting externals as of 2016. Nottinghamshire Worksop College independent school - Tel: 01909 537100 or Email: ja@worksopcollege.notts.sch.uk Mansfield, Nottinghamshire - Queen Elizabeth's Academy Derbyshire Ashbourne- Queen Elizabeth's Grammar School - says they accept external candidates only for those living within the catchment area, and for only the exact syllabuses they are doing themselves. May accept private candidates for practicals/ controlled assessments, with the agreement of a teacher at the school. Derby College has a page of information for external candidates and an online contact form for you to ask about the exams you wish to take. Boards: AQA, Edexcel, OCR, WJEC - but apparently only subjects their own students take. Cost: £80 per subject for GCSEs and £80 for unit for A-levels. Written and online exams only. Northamptonshire Bosworth Independent College offer Edexcel and AQA to private candidates. Exams officer is Alison Barnes.